


The Shadow which could never exist without it's Light

by FoolishLife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, GOM is only mentioned, Hurt, Kuroko-centric, Light! Akashi, Light! Aomine, Light! Kagami, Light! Kise, Light/Shadow relationship, Lights are only mentioned, Other, Sad Ending, Sad sad sad, Sadness, Shadow can't exist without a light, Shadow! Kuroko, Tetsu and Stasuki are friends, oh and Seirin team is mentioned too, sorry I'm not very good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishLife/pseuds/FoolishLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every light finally realises that it doesn't need shadow to shine bright, anymore. What happens to shadow, then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow which could never exist without it's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry! I couldn't sleep and the idea came to me. Also I'm rubbish writer but I still cried while writing, because i'm this emotional. Small Kuroko-centric... Something. Well... enjoy.

Kuroko always started with making a promise. He will make his light shine as bright as he can shine. He will make him the best player in the Japan. And he always tried. And he helped. He did his best. He was their friend and the shadow to their light. But soon enough light could shine just as bright even without it's shadow. All of the players Kuroko considered as his light, started developing their own skills, and shortly, the light didn't need a shadow anymore.

 

Akashi-kun never really accepted Kuroko as his shadow, but he was the one to discover bluenette's skills, and Tetsuya always considered the captain of Teiko team as his very first light, and being rejected by him hurt.

 

Next was Aomine. They were really good friends. Kuroko didn't mind that they agreed only when it was about the basketball, and Aomine-kun didn't seem to mind either.

But then something happened. Aomine Daiki, his light, lost interest in basketball, and stopped enjoying it. His light was the brightest, but it shone too bright and Daiki realised that. And he pushed Kuroko away. It took great amount of time to heal the wounds that Aomine-kun had made. And he decided to leave Taiko after that, unable to look blue haired ale in the eyes.

 

Shortly after Aomine-kun, during the summer, he played with Kise-kun. With model's bright smile and happy spark in his golden amber eyes Kuroko felt happy and complete again, playing for "the light".

For a brief moment he let himself believe that everything is going to be alright, and Ryouta wouldn't hurt him like the others did. But he was wrong. Thinking otherwise was a stupidity.

Because then September came, hot summer sun replaced by colder wind and orange leaves everywhere. And this bright smile disappeared from golden haired boy's face. Kuroko went to Seirin High, and  Kise-kun went to Kaijo High. They were separated and Kuroko was hurt again. Then he decided that he won't be a shadow to anyone's light. He won't get hurt again. Not anymore.

 

But then at Seirin High he met Kagami-kun. And the way he played... In his bitterness, Tetsu couldn't help but think how the way he played was so similiar to Aomine's, and that maybe, Kagami could defeat Aomine-kun someday. And he honestly hated himself for how selfish this idea was.

But then Kise-kun came to visit them at Seirin, with a frown appearing on his face when he realised that his Kurokocchi had a new light already, but Kuroko couldn't let Kise in again, even if he wanted to. And oh, how big was his happiness when they defeated Kaijo in the practice match. Because that meant that maybe, only maybe, they could win with other members of Generation Of Miracles. With Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and even Akashi-kun.

But he was getting overly attached to his light again and after Kagami-kun got into the Zone and managed to defeat Aomine-kun, without his help, red haired decidced that he didn't need a shadow anymore. And Kuroko was left behind again.

He left the team, even though Riko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuka, Koganei, Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda and even Mitobe (without using words) tried their best to make him stay. But Kuroko has already made his decision.

Now Seirin's strenght depended on Kagami and soon enough the team started losing all the games. They had no chance against Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, Akashi or even Kise. They were losing and Kuroko tried not to care.

 

"Tetsu-kun, I know he hrt you, but Seirin doesn't stand a chance without you!" said Momoi one day, biting her lip and playing with her pink hair nervously.

Kuroko didn't even know when this happened, but somehow Momoi made her way inside, past all of his defenses and barriers. She made him spill his gut and tell her everything that was bugging him. She had her ways. And since then she was his best friend. Well... Only friend. He didn't care that she could tell everyone what he was saying. She could tell Aomine or Akashi or Kise or even Kagami. He didn't care. He was hurt and he needed a friend. Someone who would notice him and be there for him. Accepting him for who he was. And Momoi did exactly that.

But even Satsuki couldn't fix him. She was an amazing friend, but even outside the basketball he was a shadow, and a shadow couldn't exist without it's light. It was really hard for him and after some time Kuroko didn't have enough strenght to pretend that everything was okay. In the school corridors he passed Riko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and the rest of the team, seeing worry in their eyes. But they didn't do anything about dark circles appearing on the pale face under boy's blue eyes, caused by lack of sleep, and his overwhelming sadness.

Momoi was worried. Tetsu was always an strong individual, but somehow, after all the rejection he went through, he got tired, sad and it destroyed him. He didn't know himself when he stopped being able to live normal life without a light by his side. It happened so fast... And Satsuki really tried everything. She yelled, she cried, she begged Aomine, Kagami and other players that used to be Kuroko's light, but none of them agreed to talk to the small blue haired boy.

And slowly, day afrer day Kuroko went down, sinking in his misery, surrendering to the sadness.

Because shadow could never exist without a light.


End file.
